Two People Fell in Love-Revised Edition
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: I expanded and corrected the origenal, since when I wrote the first one I didn't have all the lyrics and some of the ones I did have were incorrect. TK and Matt devise a way to get their parents back together. ^_~


Hey peeps! I finally got the correct lyrics for this so I'm going to expand and correct the origenal! Enjoy!  
  
Matt is about 21 in this, TK is about 18. Yes I'm raising the ages from the origenal, because of what Matt thinks about during the second verse of the song. We can't have an 18-year-old Mimi having a baby, so I raised their ages a bit.   
  
I only own the verse of the song Matt 'wrote'. The rest belongs to Brad Paisley. Digimon belongs to Toei.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Matt walked into his apartment and flopped down on the couch. The radio was on and he listened tiredly to the songs. It had been a long day. Suddenly he sat up when he heard the song that was playing.  
  
He grabbed the phone and dialed the Takashi's. "TK?.....Yah, I'm listening  
too.......That's just what I was thinking.....Ok, you work Mom and I'll work on  
Dad......Friday sounds good......See you then little bro."  
  
That Friday Ms. Takashi and Mr. Ishida found themselves sitting next to each other in the front row of Matt's concert.  
  
"Um.....Hi Nancy." Mr. Ishida said.  
  
"Hi." she answered uncomfortably.  
  
Matt came on stage. "Are you ready to rock?"  
  
"Yah!" the crowd yelled back.  
  
The band began to play and Matt started to sing.   
  
"Baby's born in the middle of the night,  
In the local delivery room.  
Grab his feet, smack him till he cries,  
He goes home the next afternoon.  
Before you know it he's off to school.  
Then he graduates in May.  
Goes out and gets his PhD,  
And then cures all sorts of things.  
Wins the Nobel Prize  
And saves a million different lives.  
The world's a better place for all he's done.  
It's funny when you think about the reason he's alive.  
It's all because two people fell in love."  
  
Nancy Takashi smiled softly as she remembered the man she'd fallen in love with. The man who would never touch a beer or a cigerette. How much he'd changed, but he was still Micheal Ishida.  
  
"Right now at a picnic shelter,  
Down by Canie Creek,  
You'll find potato salad,  
Hot dogs and baked beans.  
The whole Wilson family's lined up filling their paper plates.  
They've drove and flown in here from 15 different states.  
Stanly Wilson says that 60 years ago he knew  
That Ms. Emmit Tucker was the one.  
Five generations get together every June,  
All because two people fell in love."  
  
Matt grinned as he thought of two summers ago when Tai and Kari had dragged him and TK along to their family reunion. They'd spent the whole weekend saying 'yes ma'am' and 'no sir' to people older then Gennai that they didn't even know! That really didn't seem to matter to the old ones, especially since half of them were blind anyway and the other half were deaf. It had been a surprise to find out that the American DigiDestined, Willis, was in fact Kari and Tai's 3rd cousin though.  
  
"There ain't nothing not affected,  
When two hearts get connected,  
Ah, I'm glad that you're the one. (I can't remember that line exactly. ^_^;;)  
I bet your dad could not resist  
Your mother's charms and you exist,  
All because two people fell in love."  
  
At those lines Matt thought of Tai and Mimi's new baby, Jake. He had his father's hair, (it was already spiking although he was barely two months old) and his mother's eyes. Tai kept those blasted goggles around his son's neck every second, even though Mimi rebeled violently.  
  
"Well I recall a young man who was drifting aimlessly  
And a young waitress who was lonesome as can be.  
At a little cafe outside of 14th Avenue,  
With a whole lot of help from up above,  
We met and things sure turned around for me and you,  
All because two people fell in love."  
  
Matt chuckled to himself as he replayed in his mind that moment almost two years ago when he'd walked into the cafe where Sora Takanouchi worked. He'd sat down and when Sora came to take his order he'd grabbed her hand and pulled her into the booth beside him. He'd pressed something into her hand and she'd found it to be an engagement ring.  
  
Matt reached the end of the song and nearvously began the extra verse he'd written. He could land in jail for 5 to 10 years but if this worked it would be worth it.  
  
"My mom and my dad split,  
When I was only 8 years old.  
Mom took my bro, I went with my dad,  
I sure miss them both you know.  
Then I'm off to save the world,  
Little brother's by my side.  
'Who cares about my parents?' I lied.  
But I love them both dearly,  
And I hate to see them fight.  
So I can't help but think of why TK and I are alive,  
It's all because two people fell in love."  
  
He bowed and walked off stage for a quick break and costume change. Mr. Ishida looked over at his ex-wife. Somewhere in the song he'd fallen back in love with her.  
  
"Do you want to do dinner some time Nancy?" he asked.  
  
She smiled at him. "I'd like that."  
  
From two rows behind them TK smiled and pressed the talk button on the walkie-talkie he was carrying.  
  
"Friendship? This is Hope. Mission accomplished." 


End file.
